It is common for people to use computing and communication devices that are often, though not always, portable in nature. These devices are often arranged to be able to run (i.e., execute) multiple different applications, some of which come pre-loaded (i.e., installed) on the devices, and others of which are installed at a later time though still provided by a manufacturer of the device and/or a wireless service provider that may be uniquely associated with the device; such applications are often referred to as native applications. And still other applications that are installed at a time subsequent to the provisioning and/or sale of the device are written by other developers, companies, and the like, and are often referred to as third-party applications, and typically are written to comply with what is known as an application programming interface (API) that is provided in connection with the associated operating system of the device.
One challenge with which device designers and/or manufacturers are often faced is the management of interactions among applications installed on their respective devices, whether those applications are native applications or third-party applications. Such interactions often are in the context of multiple applications seeking to consume processing power and time, memory and other data-storage resources, and user-interface components such as displays, microphones, speakers, and the like. In the case of devices implementing only native applications, such interactions are typically handled using specific controls that are programmed into an operating system of the device and/or into one or more of the native applications themselves. Such controls are therefore not dynamically configurable. The challenge of managing such interactions once third-party applications are present is even more complex. Accordingly, there is a need for methods and systems for token-based application management.